


premiere

by adaosix



Series: canned heat [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaosix/pseuds/adaosix
Summary: “No, we might not have any more chances like this,” Donghyuck says in a firm tone. He moves to takes off his shirt but stops midway when it's over his head and around his arms, just to give Mark a stern glare. “You too, asshole. Take yours off.”





	premiere

**Author's Note:**

> i changed some of it  
> &  
> i cut some parts that are.. uuh...  
> so...  
> less tags, less words
> 
> \+ really soft? idk i dont like it tbh but here u go
> 
>  
> 
> warning: underage(?) sex

 

Everyone is out of the dorms today. It’s just the two of them, having convinced the members to let them stay; the only signs of life the sound of Donghyuck’s nervous drumming of his fingers on the end of the bed and Mark’s erratic heartbeat he’s sure can be heard a mile a way.

They’re in Mark’s room, on Mark’s bed, and the door is locked.

Their eyes are don’t meet— or they actually refuse to—just a few shifts of the eyes, slight movements to maybe steal tiny glances of each other, but never really fully eye to eye.

However, Mark has finally had enough of the dead air when it’s still all finger drumming and heart beating for the past ten minutes or so, and so turns to Donghyuck, who has probably thought the same because they turn to each other at the exact same time and Mark kind of wants to scream.

They lock eyes for a few seconds, Donghyuck being the one to break it, glancing back down to his feet in a blushing mess.

“Hyuck.” Mark starts, ignores the slight waver in his voice. “We can always do it next time, you know.”

The nervousness on Donghyuck’s face seems to have faded then, and Mark’s not entirely sure why but takes a guess. The growing determination on the other boy’s face only confirms his theory.

“No, we might not have any more chances like this,” Donghyuck says firmly. He moves to takes off his shirt but stops midway when it's over his head and around his arms, just so he can glare at Mark. “You too, asshole. Take yours off.”

Mark visibly gulps when the shirt slides off of Donghyuck’s arms and into the floor, when he sees strikingly tanned skin out in the open. He’s seen it a million times already, but reasons the situation a little bit different; justifies the growing nervousness inside him.

He feels a forceful tug on his shirt and then his shirt is on the floor too.

“Come on. Don’t let me take off your shorts, too.” Donghyuck complains.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Mark breathes, wide-eyed and partly in disbelief. “Okay. But—wait, Hyuck,” he reaches a gentle hand to his boyfriend’s arm. “Relax, okay? Let’s not rush.”

Mark’s only got the weakening rational part of his brain to thank for.

Donghyuck stops, inhales, and nods. “Okay. Sorry. I’m just—I really wanna do it,” he mutters.

Donghyuck’s cheeks feel soft when Mark treads his hands over them.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Mark says, gently, but there’s a smile tugging on his lips as he does so.

A grumbled “shut up” is what comes back to him and then his hand is swat away.

Mark glances down when Donghyuck moves to grab the crumpled blanket, watches as he covers up, only to realize he’s already taken off his shorts. He wants to ask when he took them off, but Donghyuck speaks up. “Take yours off too, dumbass.”

Mark grins, all the while doing so, but the growing nervousness is still there. “Aren’t you gonna take your underwear off?” He can’t help but tease the younger, to hopefully ease himself, and then there’s a light slap on his shoulder.

“Gosh, shut the fuck up.”

“Right. Take ‘em off.”

 

 -

 

“Does it hurt?” Mark asks gently, his eyes never leaving Donghyuck as he carefully moves his fingers inside him.

Donghyuck doesn’t speak, save for his moans, only lightly biting his lips with half-lidded eyes. Mark is about to ask but is cut off yet again when Donghyuck nods. He adds another finger.

“Yeah? You good? Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Mark’s tone is firm, just what he wants it to be, to get the message across.

This time, Donghyuck does speak. “I’ve tried doing it myself, you know,” he says in-between shallow breaths, “It’s different when it’s not my own fingers—oh, fuck—”

Donghyuck chokes a sob when Mark starts to spread his fingers inside; scissors them, spreads the tight heat, pushes in deeper as he searches for a particular spot he’s read and watched about—wants to see it on Donghyuck, how he’ll react.

He curls his fingers up, feels a seemingly firm spot, and then Donghyuck’s hips lightly jerk up. There it is.

“Mark,” Donghyuck whines, grips Mark’s arm that’s doing all the work, and it’s still two fingers in.

“Feel good?”

Mark receives a nod from the younger whose mouth is slightly parted and moves to gently stroke his own leaking length with his left hand.

They stay like that for a few; Mark gently pushing his fingers in and out of the tight heat and Donghyuck being a moaning mess. Only then does Mark adjust himself and lean closer when he thinks the younger has grown accustomed to the intrusion, when their mouths are only centimeters apart. “I’m gonna add a third one.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ve—I’ve only gone as far as two fingers though so please do it slowly,” Donghyuck mumbles, lost in the growing pleasure.

Willing himself to stop imagining Donghyuck strerching himself with his own fingers, Mark focuses on watching the Donghyuck under him, real and warm, trembling in pleasure every time he moves to enter, lets the tight flesh devour his fingers.

He focuses on the spot again, when his fingers are almost fully in to ease the growing pain because Donghyuck’s face is scrunching and the grip on his arm is starting to hurt. Mark lightly rubs the spot, heaves a short sigh of relief when the younger’s face softens up, moaning and lightly jolting his hips unto Mark’s fingers, and Mark gets the message. He meets the thrusts in a steady rhythm and moves to use his free arm to help Donghyuck stroke his cock.

“Mark, I’m gonna cum. Mark—” Donghyuck pants, his breathing ragged, and Mark stares intently; works his fingers in and out of Donghyuck, doesn’t want to miss what he looks like when he cums just from his fingers in him.

Something in Mark’s stomach churns seeing Donghyuck like this under him, and he feels it seeping up from within, wants it to be him and only him to be able to see Donghyuck in this state.

And when Donghyuck does reach his limit, when his cum is pooling on his stomach, legs and hip trembling, does the want within Mark only get stronger and stronger, and he can’t help but lean down and steal a kiss, bite Donghyuck’s lower lip, wants to hear his moans up close.

He waits until Donghyuck is finally relaxed, when his breathing is almost normal and he’s smiling at him, when his arm snakes around Mark’s neck and pulls him even closer—and Mark lets him, kisses him all the more.

“I’m still gonna stretch you more okay? A few more minutes. Maybe a lot,” Mark demands in the same firm tone he used a while ago.

“’m not dumb, I was about to tell you that, too,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and he tightens, which only entices Mark to move his fingers inside again, this time gentler as he stretches them wider.

 

 -

 

“Getting nervous?” Mark jokes, like he isn’t sweating buckets himself after having slung both his arms to the back of Donghyuck’s knees, slowly pushing them up so Donghyuck’s legs are spread and Mark can see everything, when his skin meets the back of Donghyuck’s thighs.

He feels slight resistance, and so wait for Donghyuck’s response.

But Donghyuck doesn’t bite back, to Mark’s surprise, who has expected at least a swear word and a snappy comeback. The boy under him only turns his head to the wall, completely avoiding Mark’s face, and there are hints of pink crawling up to his cheeks; blushes even more when Mark tries to look him in the eyes.

Mark finds it endearing nonetheless. “Hyuck. I’m nervous too, it’s okay.”

“I’m not nervous,” Donghyuck corrects him so fast with an eye roll like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Mark raises a brow. “No?”

“Just shy.”

“Shy?”

Donghyuck nods. “Okay, maybe a tiny bit nervous. But I can’t help it. I’ve never actually been in this kinda position. And no one’s ever seen me like this. Except maybe for my parents when I was like three and in diapers.”

“Yeah?” Mark laughs, fascinated by how Donghyuck can still joke around, legs spread-eagled and all.

 

-

 

“I’m gonna need you to relax, okay?” Mark says as he lines his generously lubed cock to Donghyuck’s hole, twitching and eager and flushed red. He pushes in, ever so slowly, as soon as Donghyuck nods.

Mark shudders at the tight heat, at how Donghyuck’s chest move up and down when the head of his length is fully in. He leans down, rests his head on Donghyuck’s forehead, searches for any discomfort but Donghyuck only urges him on by pressing his legs unto his back.

He strokes Donghyuck’s cock all the while with hopes of lifting the tension for every stroke, for Donghyuck to relax and get used to the intrusion.

Mark pushes in a little farther, and there’s only a few more left until he’s fully sheathed when Donghyuck flinches, chokes a sob, and then he’s lightly shoving Mark’s arms away.

Mark pauses with his brows scrunched in apparent worry.

“Fuck, sorry, does it hurt?” Mark asks then uses his free arm to caress Donghyuck’s side.

“No shit. I knew it was going to hurt at some point.” Donghyuck groans and Mark says another quick sorry. “Stop saying sorry, I’m obviously going to do my best too, okay?”

Mark feels a sense of relief after that. “Yeah, okay. Okay. And you tell me if you can’t take it okay?”

“Duh.”

Mark moves again, this time of shallow thrusts. He continues for a few minutes – until he’s sure Donghyuck’s fully adjusted and when he actually tells him so.

“Feels good,” he hears Donghyuck say and yeah, Mark feels absolutely great, too. Not because Donghyuck says it so, but because of how he’s so, so tight, and the warmth inside only makes Mark want to shove his cock in even more.

Once he's fully sheathed, he feels a great sense of pride and affection; Donghyuck looks so high and disheveled under him (not like he's any better), both hands gripping his own with much less force than before. He wants to take a picture, wants to remember the sight forever.

He leans in, kisses Donghyuck open-mouthed who eagerly accepts him with his tongue. Then he starts thrusting, this time a little harder but of the same slow pace; bites the younger’s lower lip as he does so.

He hits the same spot again which emits a moan from Donghyuck, loud and clear this time, and decides he wants to hear it again so he thrusts a little bit faster, Donghyuck only urging him on even more with his growing moans.

Donghyuck’s voice alone has been one of Mark’s favourites, even more when he sings. But this—needy and whiny and shameless, he thinks it levels with everything he can think of as beautiful.

The boy under him is feeling good, better – great, even, Mark can tell.

Mark grinds, slowly, savors the feeling of Donghyuck’s warm skin on his own, starts to gain confidence with every moan from the younger. Donghyuck’s cock is leaking so much, cum steadily pooling on his stomach with each thrust and stroke.

“Mark,” Donghyuck whines as soon as their mouths separate. Mark’s tongue travels, licks his way down, peppers kisses on every untainted part only he can see. “Fuck, Mark,” Donghyuck’s breath hitches when Mark slides his tongue a little lower and lightly licks his left nipple, one hand moving up to his chest, flicking the other nub gently.

“s’it feel good?” Mark asks through ragged breathing, and he’s got Donghyuck’s nipple in-between his teeth now. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” he concludes, when he feels Donghyuck tighten around him right after, and so he does it again, thrusts and bites, leaving marks wherever his mouth takes him.

Donghyuck’s soft squirming under him feels hot.

“Mark, you can move as you like now, I’m okay.” Donghyuck demands, barely a whisper.

Mark pauses for a bit and moves so they’re face to face. “You sure?”

Donghyuck hums in response, pecks the side of his lips and it’s all Mark needs to start thrusting faster, harder, not before searching for any discomfort on the younger’s face.

When it’s all pleasure and nothing else he’s seeing only then does he lean back, watches Donghyuck with half-lidded eyes whose leaking cock is lightly bouncing with every thrust, watches his own cock getting sucked inside Donghyuck’s unbelievably tight hole.

There are faint teeth marks around Donghyuck’s nipples, below his collarbone, and on parts where he’s sure only he can see.

Mark pulls out halfway, groans at how Donghyuck’s just doesn’t want to let go, and Mark’s totally far gone in pleasure, too—in Donghyuck, at most. “You feel so good, Hyuck,” he pants through gritted teeth.

“Mark,” Donghyuck breathes, hands scrambling for purchase, finds himself clinging to Mark’s neck, nails making indents on his back. It stings, feels good.

Donghyuck licks the skin betwern Mark’s neck and shoulders, bites, and bites a little harder when Mark hits the spot that makes him go crazy, again, and again, and again, until Mark is sure there are teeth marks on his skin. “Fuck, Mark oh—shit,” Donghyuck lets out a long moan when the head of Mark’s cock hits the same spot in a particularly harder force.

“You swear too much,” Mark huffs out a laugh. He strokes Donghyuck’s cock again, looking red and ready to burst, wants to see just that. He strokes in a steady rhythm along with his thrusts, all the while licking the expanse of Donghyuck’s neck because he still won’t let go of him, arms still clung on his back.

“Can’t help it,” Donghyuck moans, out of breath, “feels good.”

“Yeah, you too. So much,” Mark says back, hot and turned on.

Mark heaves and adjusts himself so they’re in a better position, mostly for Donghyuck, for a better angle, for taking it in so well.

“Mark—” he hears Donghyuck whimper after a while, “I’m gonna cum, Mark.”

Mark is close too, really, really close; wants to fuck him into the mattress even harder. He asks for permission then removes the arms around him to place them firmly above Donghyuck’s head, locking them in place with his own, and Donghyuck only licks his jaw in response. Mark goes faster then, fucks him hard, even more than before, the slapping sound of skin to skin resonating within the room.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, Mark,” Donghyuck weakly grasps Mark’s fingers that are gripping his wrists. He’s got his tongue out and Mark eagerly dives in, sucks it, and they stay like that until Donghyuck cums on his stomach, his insides gripping Mark’s cock tighter than ever.

Mark comes after a few more thrusts and Donghyuck keeps pressing his legs unto Mark, not wanting him to move.

Mark rides it out, the pleasure; cups Donghyuck’s head in place, and he kisses him more, until both of them can’t take it anymore. Mark flumps himself on top of his lover, both of them breathing heavily.

Donghyuck is the first to speak, albeit still completely dazed. “Are you okay?” he asks.

Mark huffs out a laugh, the soft squelch from below reminding him he’s still completely inside of Donghyuck. He pulls out, slowly, figures the boy under him is still sensitive.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. I’m great.” Mark answers, kisses his cheeks. “You?”

“Me too.” Donghyuck giggles as he leans in on the kiss. “I love you.”

“Yeah?” Mark teases.

“Yeah.”

Donghyuck smiles, kisses him back, and Mark finds himself smiling, too.

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyucksix) ♧


End file.
